


Zabójca na drodze

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Plenetnik, Rain, Riders on the Storm, Slavic mythology, Storms, Żmij
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirowane "Riders on the storm" (i ogólnie burzą) oraz tęsknotą za mitologią słowiańską. Połowa trzeciego sezonu, mniej więcej po "Red Sky at Morning". Historia udaje, że jest dodatkowym odcinkiem serialu. Brak uno momentos. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabójca na drodze

Padało. Nie, słowo „padało” było w tym momencie eufemizmem. Nie padało, a lało jak z cebra, ciurkiem, potokiem, wodospadem, jakby chmurniki w górze powariowały i przetaczały beczki z deszczówką w tę i we wtę, na wyścigi, który szybciej i więcej. Prawdziwe oberwanie chmury z towarzyszeniem rozbłyskujących na pociemniałym niebie pajęczyn błyskawic i gromów odzywających się raz bliżej, raz dalej, ale zawsze z tą samą niepokojącą wibracją rozchodzącą się po kościach i dzwoniącą w zębach.  
Iris – w przeciwieństwie do swojego psa - nie bała się burzy, wręcz była do nich przyzwyczajona (wszak południowo-wschodnia Minnesota z nich słynęła), ale jazda w nawałnicy po krętej, leśnej drodze Parku Stanowego Rice Lake nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Drzewa na poboczach gięły się w wariackim tańcu, siejąc gałązkami, liśćmi i igliwiem. Było ślisko i mokro, błyskawicznie tworzące się kałuże rozbryzgiwały się pod kołami, jak gdyby jechała amfibią, nie wysłużonym fordem mustangiem, a widoczność zdawała się, oględnie mówiąc, kiepska. Mimo wczesnej pory świtania (niewidocznego zza chmur) zrobiło się ciemno jak oko wykol i wycieraczki nie nadążały ze zbieraniem wody. O karoserię samochodu bębniły grożące wgnieceniami krople wielkości ziaren grochu, a nawet fasoli. Wokół chlustało, pluskało, szemrało i rozbrzmiewało gromami, zagłuszając radio, które i tak trzeszczało jak zgniatana folia. Głos Jimiego Morrisona z trudem przebijał się przez zakłócenia, uderzenia klawiszy imitujące deszcz zlewały się z poszumem prawdziwych kropli. „Riders on the storm” Doorsów – jakże adekwatnie.  
Iris westchnęła i zwolniła do 10 mil na godzinę, by nie wpakować się na jakąś większą gałąź na środku drogi. Z drugiej strony mogło być gorzej – gdyby ford nie odpalił (co mu się zdarzało), mogłaby teraz, zmęczona jak pies po nocnej zmianie w szpitalu, brnąć w tym potopie na piechotę. Jak ten facet, który szedł poboczem i którego właśnie zauważyła kątem oka. Rany boskie, nie miał na sobie peleryny przeciwdeszczowej, czy choćby kurtki z kapturem, więc wyglądał jak topielec. Słysząc nadjeżdżający samochód, odwrócił się i nieśmiało zamachał ręką, chyba nie żywiąc wielkiej nadziei, że ktoś się nad nim zmiłuje i zaryzykuje zalanie samochodowej tapicerki.  
Iris zwykle nie zabierała nikogo na stopa, ale tym razem zahamowała i zatrzymała się kilka metrów przed mężczyzną, przy okazji ochlapując go wodą z ogromnej kałuży. W taką pogodę nie zastawiłaby na drodze nawet psa (jakie nawet – psa nie zostawiłaby z całą pewnością). Nieznajomy podbiegł do forda – może się bał, że kierowca się rozmyśli i odjedzie z piskiem opon, i z trudem otworzył zacinające się drzwiczki.  
\- Do Rice Lake? – zapytał przez zasłonę wody, wlepiając w Iris proszące spojrzenie jasnych, niemal przezroczystych, jakby przepłukanych deszczem, oczu. – Próbuję wrócić.  
\- Może być i do Rice Lake, mam po drodze – zgodziła się Iris, mimo woli rozbawiona żałosnym wyglądem nieznajomego – potargane, ciemne włosy jak wodorosty, zaczerwieniony koniuszek nosa, mokre, blade policzki obsypane piegami, podkrążone oczy barwy lnu. Woda dosłownie z niego kapała. Mokre hippisowskie ubranie (kto w dzisiejszych czasach chodzi w parcianych porciętach, sznurowanej tunice i pakułowych sandałach?) oblepiało go jak druga skóra, uwydatniając nadmierną szczupłość sylwetki. Zmoczony, zabiedzony i przemarznięty – aż się chciało przytulić wróbelka, tym bardziej, że Iris miała kompleks pielęgniarski, tylko częściowo spełniany w szpitalu (pielęgniarka w pracy nie zawsze ma czas na kompleks pielęgniarski).  
Przy wtórze gromu woda z niebios chlusnęła ze zdwojoną siłą, więc nieznajomy wzdrygnął się i wsunął na miejsce pasażera, kuląc w sobie. Strużki deszczu spływały po nim jak po posągu zdobiącym fontannę i wsiąkały w oparcie siedzenia i samochodowy dywanik pod nogami. Iris z rozbawieniem pomyślała, że w najbliższym czasie nie będzie musiała zajeżdżać do myjni – pranie tapicerki miała zapewnione gratis. Podkręciła ogrzewanie, pogłośniła radio (Jim Morrison dalej ścigał się z burzą) i pojechała przez las, deszcz i burzowy półmrok do domu.  
Nigdy do niego nie dojechała.  
*  
\- Iris Summer, lat 25, rasy kaukaskiej, 159 cm wzrostu, szatynka, oczy piwne, znaków szczególnych brak – przeczytał z karty Dean i niechętnie odłożył ją na bok, przypatrując się leżącym przed nim zwłokom młodej dziewczyny. – Nie licząc śladów oparzeń trzeciego stopnia.  
\- Przypuszczam, że poraził ją piorun – powiedział patolog w białym fartuchu, z siwawą brodą i w okularach połówkach, chwilowo zwisających na łańcuszku na piersiach. – Chociaż obrzęk płuc wskazywałby na utopienie.  
\- Sugeruje pan, że poraził ją piorun i utopiła się w deszczu? – spytał nieco sarkastycznie Dean. – W stojącym na poboczu samochodzie, który jak wiadomo jest klatką Faradaya?  
\- Niczego takiego nie sugeruję, agencie Young – lekko nadął się patolog. – Ale jestem pewien, że pannę Iris Summer poraził piorun. Być może zatrzymała się na poboczu i otworzyła drzwiczki, a wtedy…  
\- A wtedy piorun skorzystał z okazji i wślizgnął się do środka – dokończył za lekarza Dean, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki. Czy tylko on dostrzegał jakby wypalony ślad palców na bladym nadgarstku dziewczyny? Pioruny, nawet kuliste, nie mają rąk. – Rozumiem, że podobnie było w przypadku Chrisa Martella i rodziny Jeffersonów?  
\- Tak – zawahał się patolog, unikając wzroku Deana i nerwowo gładząc się po siwiejącej brodzie. – Jednakże nie rozumiem, dlaczego FBI miałoby zajmować się przypadkami nieszczęśliwych wypadków, nawet tak tragicznych jak te. Cóż, mieszkamy w stanie słynącym z gwałtownych burz i szkwałów.  
\- Taaa – mruknął nieprzekonany Dean. – A ile przypadków porażenia piorunem odnotowano w ostatnim dziesięcioleciu?  
\- Nie wiem, musiałbym sprawdzić w aktach – wzruszył ramionami patolog, zabierając się za okrywanie zwłok Iris białym prześcieradłem, by wsunąć je z powrotem w mroczną czeluść metalowej szuflady.  
\- Sześć – wyręczył go Dean, zmęczonym ruchem przecierając twarz dłonią. – Z czego pięć w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca.  
\- Wciąż nie widzę powodu, dla którego… - patolog urwał i zaśmiał się wymuszenie, zatrzaskując drzwiczki szuflady. – Tylko proszę mi nie mówić, że jest pan z Archiwum X i poszukuje Elektrycznego Człowieka, który przepełza po drutach energetycznych i wślizguje się do domów po kablach, rażąc prądem z niezabezpieczonych gniazdek.  
\- I tak i nie – uśmiechnął się Dean, w zamyśleniu przygryzając dolną wargę. – Może elektrycznego, ale niezupełnie człowieka.  
*  
Sam miał deszczu powyżej dziurek od nosa. Wciąż na świeżo pamiętał starcie na cmentarzu w Sea Pines z duchem kapitana statku Espirito Santo, odbywające się – a jakże, w ulewnym deszczu, jakby nie wystarczało, że duch topił ludzi jednym dotykiem. W Minnesocie również padało, raz lżej, raz mocniej, a miejscowi ponuro przepowiadali, że zbliża się linia szkwału – front burzowy na kilkaset kilometrów z porywistymi wiatrami, intensywnymi opadami deszczu i gradu i gwałtownymi wyładowaniami atmosferycznymi. Dobrze, że nie tornadami, choć gdy wyglądał przez okno i widział ledwo widoczne spoza kurtyny deszczu drzewa gnące się ku ziemi niczym tancerze tańca nowoczesnego (i wyjątkowo karkołomnego), nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby znienacka zobaczył małą trąbę powietrzną.  
\- Nie lubisz deszczu, Sammy? – spytał kpiąco Dean, zerkając na niego z ukosa. Tonowi głosu zaprzeczała postawa ciała – siedział wyprostowany jak struna i mocno trzymał kierownicę, wyrywającą się, gdy pokonywali kolejne gałęzie i pacyny ziemi rzucane wichrem na drogą stanową nr 18. Pionowa zmarszczka u nasady nosa świadczyła o pełnym skupieniu. Jazda w deszczu i wietrze przez gęsty las Parku Stanowego stanowiła pewne wyzwanie.  
\- Nie lubię – mruknął Sam, zaciskając długie palce na notatniku, którym zapisał wszystko, czego dowiedział się w Muzeum Przyrodniczym Rice Lake i lokalnej gazecie w Joice. Przypadki niecodziennych porażeń piorunem miały miejsce zawsze podczas gwałtownej burzy (co nie dziwiło) i zawsze na leśnej drodze pomiędzy Rochester a Rice Lake. Nietypowe było to, że ofiary znajdowano w zamkniętych samochodach zaparkowanych na poboczu, jakby zatrzymały się na chwilę, by odpocząć od jazdy w deszczu. Co ich zabiło? Piorun kulisty? Ognie św. Elma? W archiwach znalazł tyle zdjęć nietypowych wyładowań atmosferycznych i przedziwnych kształtów cumulonimbusów, że sam nie był pewien. – Nie w zbyt dużych ilościach, grożących szkwałem i nie wtedy, kiedy po okolicy grasuje potwór rażący piorunami, o którym nadal nic nie wiemy.  
\- Stawiasz na Thora czy Zeusa? – prychnął Dean, hamując przed zakrętem, w który i tak wszedł z pewnym poślizgiem, rozchlapując kołami kałużę i zwał mokrych liści. Wyrównał, kątem oka zerkając na brata, czy aby go za daleko nie odrzuciło. Zaparty jedną ręką o drzwiczki, a drugą o tablicę rozdzielczą Sam rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytał boleśnie. – Rajdu Paryż-Dakar ci się zachciało?  
\- Ślisko jest – wyjaśnił obronnie Dean, zwalniając jeszcze bardziej, bo droga zaczęła meandrować jak wyjątkowo kręta rzeka. – Więc Thor czy Zeus?  
\- Mógłby być jeszcze Set, Tlaloc lub Perun – burknął Sam, rozcierając sobie kolano, którym przy zakręcie boleśnie uderzył w skrzynię biegów. – Albo Indra, Iszkur, Illapa…  
\- Jeszcze jedno imię na „I” i nie ręczę za siebie – zagroził Dean, mocniej ściskając kierownicę, aż zagrzechotały koraliki tybetańskiej bransoletki – nie pasowała do taniego garnituru wkładanego na czas udawania FBI, ale zapomniał ją zdjąć. – To nie żaden pieprzony bóg burzy, tylko jakiś psychopata, który zabiera się na stopa z naiwnymi frajerami i…  
Tym razem to jego „i” zawisło w powietrzu, bo za kolejnym zakrętem zobaczyli przy drodze niewielką postać w żółtym płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym, szaleńczo machającą rękoma, by się zatrzymali. Postać ociekała deszczem jak wszystko dookoła, ale nawet przez strugi wody dostrzegli, że była ładną, drobną dziewczyną o długich, ciemnych włosach, wymykających się spod kaptura tylko po to, by w smętnych strąkach przylepić się do płaszcza. Za nią na poboczu stała nieduża, wiśniowo czerwona mazda z uchyloną maską. Ani chybi dziewczynie zepsuł się samochód.  
\- Mówiłeś coś o naiwnych frajerach? – parsknął Sam, gdy Dean gwałtownie zahamował i zatrzymał się na poboczu. Dziewczyna w jaskrawym płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym podbiegła do nich i zajrzała przez drzwiczki uczynnie uchylone przez Sama. Obrzuciła obu mężczyzn nieco spłoszonym spojrzeniem i potrzasnęła głową, rozsiewając wokół krople zimnej wody.  
\- Podwieziecie mnie do Joice? – spytała, machając ręka mniej więcej za siebie. – Wisienka odmówiła posłuszeństwa i chyba będę musiała sprowadzić Zacha z jego lawetą.  
\- Wisienka? – upewnił się Sam.  
\- Nie odpala? – wszedł mu w słowo Dean, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny – makijaż spływał po twarzy ciemniejszymi smugami, upodabniając ją do pandy, ale miała ładne, czekoladowe oczy i ślicznie wykrojone wargi. – Bo moglibyśmy wziąć cię na hol.  
\- Elektronika poszła – westchnęła smętnie właścicielka mazdy. – Ani be ani me, ani kukuryku, całkiem kaput.  
\- Dobra, wsiadaj, mała, nim się rozpuścisz na tym deszczu – powiedział Dean, ruchem ręki zapraszając ją na tył samochodu. – Jedziemy do Joice, do Motelu 8.  
\- Dzięki, tylko wezmę coś z samochodu – ucieszyła się dziewczyna i przez strugi deszczu pobiegła z powrotem do mazdy.  
\- Myślisz, że wróci z podręcznym zestawem do rzucania piorunów? – spytał kpiąco Dean, ale Sam tylko znacząco przewrócił oczyma.  
Dziewczyna mówiła przez całą drogę do Joice, zagłuszając szum deszczu, podmuchy wiatru przemykające się po Impali, a nawet kasetę z The Doors, którą Dean był w końcu zmuszony wyłączyć, bo w kakafonii dźwięków (i głosu pasażerki) nie słyszał własnych myśli. Miała na imię Annie, od urodzenia mieszkała w Joice i pracowała w zakładzie fryzjerskim ciotki (jako stylistka i designerka, nie zwykła fryzjerka – jak podkreśliła, znacząco popatrując przy tym na przydługie włosy Sama, które w wilgotnym powietrzu Minnesoty nieposłusznie wywijały się na wszystkie strony), wracała z większych zakupów w Rochester, nie miała nikogo na stałe (to powiedziała przede wszystkim do Deana), chociaż jakiś czas spotykała się z Saszą, nieco ekscentrycznym artystą plastykiem z Rice Lake, który uwielbiał spacery w deszczu, ale ostatnio zachowywał się jeszcze dziwniej niż zwykle i mówił tylko o nadchodzących burzach i podniebnych smokach. Jednym tchem dodała, że w Joice, jak już zamówi lawetę Zacha, chętnie zaprosi obu przystojnych agentów FBI (ojej, co FBI robi na peryferiach Minnesoty?) na filiżankę gorącej czekolady do cukierni na Rynku.  
\- Co twój były mówił o nadchodzących burzach? – udało się zapytać Samowi, gdy Annie musiała zaczerpnąć powietrza między jednym a drugim zdaniem. – I podniebnych smokach?  
\- A widzicie, bo Sasza zawsze świetnie przepowiadał pogodę – pochwaliła dziewczyna. – Zawsze wiedział, kiedy nadejdzie burza albo grad albo szkwał i ostrzegał wszystkich, żeby zabezpieczyli okiennice czy coś, ale ostatnio…  
\- Jego przepowiednie się nie sprawdzały? – podsunął Dean, coraz bardziej zaciekawiony. Już nie musiał aż tak skupiać się na drodze, bo w międzyczasie deszcz zelżał, a nawet – cud nad cudami – przez chmury zaczęło nieśmiało przeświecać słońce. Wciąż było mokro i ślisko, ale wjeżdżali do niewielkiego Joice (raptem 400 mieszkańców) nie na skrzydłach burzy, a z błogosławieństwem złocistych promieni słonecznych niczym opromienieni aureolą rycerze na białych koniach (ochlapana wodą z kałuży przy wjeździe do miasteczka kobieta na rowerze miała na ten temat nieco inne zdanie).  
\- Nie, skąd, sprawdzały się – oburzyła się w imieniu byłego chłopaka Annie, jednocześnie pokazując Deanowi, gdzie powinie skręcić, by zajechać przed warsztat Zacha Montgomery’ego, mimo że nieco pordzewiały szyld mówił sam ze siebie. – Tylko, że zaczął gadać jakieś bzdury o tym, że uszkodził skrzydła i nie może dostać się do nieba, by walczyć ze smokami, więc będzie coraz gorzej i gorzej. Wiecie, z Saszy jest prawdziwy poeta, zawsze opowiada o burzach jak o niebiańskiej walce dobra ze złem i w kółko albo tworzy metalowe rzeźby niby potworów albo maluje obrazy z chmurami, piorunami, świetlistymi istotami i takimi wężopodobnymi stworami. Trzeba przyznać, że całkiem dobrze się sprzedają. Obrazy, nie rzeźby, bo rzeźby są strasznie duże.  
\- Piorunami, świetlistymi istotami i wężopodobnymi stworami – powtórzył z namysłem Sam, wymieniając z bratem wymowne spojrzenie, gdy parkowali przed warsztatem samochodowym. Kiedy już pozbędą się gadatliwej panny Annie (niech jej będzie, wcześniej zabiorą ją jeszcze na filiżankę gorącej czekolady, chociaż Dean wolałby coś mocniejszego, a Sam nieco mniej kalorycznego), chyba powinni odwiedzić ekscentrycznego artystę plastyka z Rice Lake.  
*  
Dom, w którym mieszkał artysta od chmur był zwykły, drewniany, parterowy, z użytkowym poddaszem i spadzistym dachem z brązową dachówką, za to na wjeździe i w widocznym za płotem ogrodzie stały najdziwniejsze konstrukcje, jakie Winchesterowie kiedykolwiek widzieli. Wysokie lub przysadziste, zbudowane z setek metalowych elementów, przekładek, kółek, zębatek i łopatek, które kręciły się i wirowały na lekkim wietrze, bucząc, klekocząc, dzwoniąc i piszcząc. Strach było się bać, jakie dźwięki wydają podczas silniejszego, burzowego wiatru.  
\- Czy to sztuka nowoczesna? – spytał scenicznym szeptem Dean, przyglądając się najbliższej chwiejnej konstrukcji przy bramie i zastanawiając się, czy kiedy ruszą przez podjazd, nie runie im na głowę, przysypując żelastwem i tnąc zębatkami. – Czy twórcze wykorzystania złomu?  
\- Bobby by się ucieszył. W sumie moglibyśmy go odwiedzić, mamy stąd niedaleko do Sioux Falls – bąknął Sam, zadzierając głowę (najwyższe instalacje sięgały kilku metrów) i postukał brata w ramię obleczone w czarną marynarkę od taniego garnituru. – Popatrz, tam, na dachu…  
Na kalenicy dachu stał młody mężczyzna w ciut hippisowskim odzieniu i machał rękoma, do których przyczepił skrzydła sklecone z płótna i rzemiennych pasków. Skrzydła – z niewiadomych powodów – nie chciały go unieść.  
\- Samobójca? – zaryzykował Dean, niespecjalnie przejęty.  
\- Szybciej miejscowy Leonardo da Vinci – mruknął Sam. – Artysta i wynalazca w jednym.  
Obaj Winchesterowie jak na komendę postąpili krok naprzód na żwirowej ścieżce (starannie omijając grożące zawaleniem konstrukcje) i wyciągnęli z kieszeni fałszywe legitymacje FBI.  
\- Hej, ty tam na górze! – krzyknął Dean zachęcająco. – Chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać. Tylko zejdź pan, nie zlatuj.  
Mężczyzna, co było do przewidzenia, zachwiał się, ale utrzymał równowagę i zapatrzył się na nich jak na święty obrazek, po czym, z rezygnacją ściągając skrzydła, zaczął mozolnie schodzić po występach dachu ku drabince przeciwpożarowej.  
Winchesterowie podeszli bliżej, mijając kolejne metalowe rzeźby i poustawiane gdzie się dało widły, łopaty, pogrzebacze, łomy, miotły i cepy – wszystkie na sztorc, by wreszcie stanąć oko w oko z potarganym artystą, który zeskoczył z ostatniego szczebelka drabiny. Z bliska wyglądał jeszcze bardziej hippisowsko (lub ekologicznie) niż z daleka – lniane spodnie i tunika rozchełstana na piersi, drewniane chodaki (dobrze, że nie łapcie z łyka, przemknęło przez głowę Samowi), płócienne skrzydła pod pachą, na szyi na rzemyku kamienny wisior w kształcie pioruna, czarne włosy dłuższe od samowych, sterczące pod wszystkimi kątami i mokre, jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica oraz niezwykle niebieskie oczy, w tej chwili przestraszone i biegające nerwowo od jednego z braci do drugiego.  
\- Ja nie chciałem – wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie, nerwowo przegarniając mokre włosy, więc nastroszyły się jeszcze mocniej, upodabniając fryzurę do wroniego gniazda. – Spadliśmy obaj, uszkodziłem skrzydła i teraz nie mogę wrócić, ani go odesłać, a on jest zły, bardzo zły. Chodzi za mną jak cień i zabija tych wszystkich biednych ludzi, którzy chcieli mi pomóc.  
\- Hm, nie wyglądają na uszkodzone – powiedział z przekąsem Dean, wskazując na skrzydła z płótna i skórzanych pasków wciśnięte pod pachę artysty i wlokące się za nim jak zmięte prześcieradło.  
\- Nie te – wyjąkał Sasza, obronnym gestem splatając ręce na piersi. – Moje. Prawdziwe.  
\- Kto? – spytał Sam, którego bardziej interesował ów „bardzo zły” niż kwestia skrzydeł, wszystko jedno jakich. – Kto zabija?  
\- Żmij – powiedział posępnie artysta i spojrzał lękliwie w górę, szukając burzowych chmur na niebie. Z jego rozczochranych włosów wciąż kapała woda. – Podniebny smok. Niedługo wróci. Czuję, że nadciąga szkwał.  
Musieli mu wierzyć na słowo, bo na niebie chwilowo nie było ani jednej chmury. Pod wieczór wypogodziło się na dobre, a zachodzące słońce opromieniało otoczenie (w tym dom i upstrzony dziwnymi konstrukcjami ogród) ciepłym blaskiem, znanym wszystkim fotografom i malarzom jako przesycona odcieniami czerwieni „magiczna godzina”. Jeśli nawet od strony Parku Stanowego powoli nadciągał kolejny front burzowy, nie było go widać zza czubków drzew.  
\- Czyli to twoja wina, że oni zginęli – powiedział bezlitośnie Dean. Nie bardzo wierzył w podniebnego smoka, szybciej w psychopatę śledzącego każdy krok zwariowanego artysty, ale zrozumiał, że to Sasza próbował łapać stopa na stanowej 18, co za każdym razem kończyło się nieszczęściem. – Trzeba było nie łazić po drodze w burzy.  
\- Myślałem, że jeśli wespnę się na najwyższe drzewo, to uda mi się polecieć – zaszemrał artysta ze łzami w oczach, przecierając twarz dłonią. – Musiałem spróbować.  
\- Na tym czymś? – warknął Dean, gniewnie pokazując na płócienne skrzydła. – Ludzie nie latają.  
\- Myślę, że on nie do końca jest człowiekiem – powiedział powoli Sam, przypatrując się nastroszonym włosom Saszy, z których nadal kapały krople wody i wsiąkały w szorstki materiał tuniki.  
\- Ależ jestem – powiedział tamten niepewnie. – Tylko czasem wchodzę w chmury, by walczyć ze smokami.  
\- A ten znowu swoje – przewrócił oczyma Dean. – Św. Jerzy się znalazł.  
\- Nie, płanetnik – poprawił go Sam, doznając nagłego objawienia, przypieczętowanego „Tales of slavic myths” Ivana Hudeca, które czytał w Stanford, kiedy chciał się oderwać od nudnych wykładów z prawa ekonomicznego. – Potrafisz przepowiadać pogodę, bo sam ją możesz wywoływać, prawda? Kiedyś wszedłeś w chmurę, a ona zabrała cię wysoko ku niebu, byś wspomógł chmurników w walce z żywiołem. Gdy pokonujecie żmije, burza odchodzi, nie czyniąc ludziom krzywdy.  
Dean spojrzał na brata z takim zdumieniem, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie przekonał się, że ten czytuje przeróżne, przedziwne i wydawałoby się – niepotrzebne historie, w tym te o płanetnikach i żmijach (jak on to w ogóle wymówił? okropnie szeleszczące nazwy), ale Sasza uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i przytaknął, rozsiewając wokół krople deszczu - chodzenie z wciąż mokrymi włosami musiało być ciut niewygodne.  
\- Tak – powiedział z ulgą, wlepiając w Sama wielkie, błękitne oczy (Dean musiał przyznać, że jego spojrzenie było niemal równie skuteczne, co błagalny wyraz oczu szczeniaczka, czasami serwowany przez młodszego brata). – Tak było i tak jest. Czy teraz pomożecie mi naprawić skrzydła?  
*  
Podobało mu się tutaj, na dole. Z uszkodzonymi skrzydłami nie mógł unieść się w powietrze, ale chodzenie nie było aż takie złe. W każdym razie można się było przyzwyczaić.  
Szedł lasem, a deszcz szumiał w liściach drzew, woda bębniła po pniach i z cichym pluskiem wpadała w ściółkę, ściekając po gałązkach, mchu i paprociach. Pajęczyny lśniły kroplami deszczowych brylantów, osowiałe ptaki siedziały nastroszone na gałęziach, drobne zwierzęta kryły się głębiej w poszyciu, a kiedy go zauważały – rzucały do panicznej ucieczki, nie zważając na ulewę. Czuł woń ich strachu. Lubił, gdy się go bano. Wyczuwał kolejne ofiary, podobnie jak swego przeciwnika – biednego, zagubionego człowieka, któremu kazano walczyć z czymś potężniejszym od siebie, dając jedynie parę mizernych skrzydeł i fulgurytową błyskawicę. Które zawiodły. Olbrzymi obłocznicy nie dali mu rady, nie dał i wezwany przez nich płanetnik, choć strącił go na ziemię. To on miał w swej mocy prawdziwe gromy - gorące jak lawa, białe jak rozżarzone żelazo, potężne i spalające wszystko na węgiel. Dla zabawy mógł wypalić pół tego żałosnego lasu, jednocześnie zatapiając go w nawałnicy, aż strumienie wystąpiłyby z brzegów i wzniosły się ku niebu, zanosząc go tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Kiedyś tam wróci. Gdy skończy się bawić.  
Wyszedł na drogę – cień skąpany w deszczu, naga istota humanoidalna o jasnych oczach i hebanowej skórze pozbawionej choćby jednego włoska, ze spiralnymi bliznami pokrywającymi całe ciało. Poruszał się płynniej niż człowiek, w jego ruchach było coś wężowego, podobnie jak w pionowych, zwężających się źrenicach. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zaproponowałby mu pomocy, czy podwiezienia, ale nie tego oczekiwał. Pragnął tylko chwili człowieczego przerażenia, kiedy kogoś dotykał, jego ciało sztywniało, oczy zachodziły mgłą, a płuca wypełniała deszczówka. Dusili się i płonęli jednocześnie, a on smakował ich śmierć. Miał więcej zabawy niż wśród chmur, gdzie trafiały się jedynie zabłąkane ptaki.  
Deszcz szemrał uspokajająco w oczekiwaniu na gwałtowniejszy front burzowy, który nadciągał od strony Rice Lake. Prądy powietrzne wstępowały i zstępowały, zimne goniły przed sobą cieplejsze i, spadając na łeb na szyję, szykowały się do natarcia zwanego downburstem - silnej wichury pędzącej przed linią szkwału. Na razie jednak padało sennie, leniwie i złudnie spokojnie. Przy małym, czerwonym samochodzie postawionym na poboczu drogi krzątał się starszy mężczyzna, podczepiając omotane wokół samochodu liny do wyciągarki na lawecie. Pogwizdywał i zagadywał do stojącej obok dziewczyny w żółtym płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym, oboje nieświadomi zbliżającego się zagrożenia. Żmij znał ją i nie znał jednocześnie. To ona przyciągnęła go do tego miejsca. Wyczuwał w niej znajomy, choć nienawistny zapach – musiała mieć coś wspólnego z nieszczęsnym człowieczkiem wciągniętym przez chmury, któremu udało się strącić Żmija na ziemię.  
Kiedy rozmawiający poczuli za sobą orzeźwiający zapach ozonu i nieprzyjemny swąd spalenizny, było już za późno, przynajmniej dla jednego z nich.  
Żmij chciał się zabawić.  
*  
Sasza miał rację, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o pogodę, bo co do skrzydeł – Winchesterowie nadal ich nie widzieli, więc nijak nie mogli dopomóc w naprawie. Tuż po zachodzie słońca nad Rice Lake nadpłynęły szaro-bure chmury, zasnuły niebo aż po horyzont i zaczęło monotonnie padać, mżyć i siąpić, chociaż – według ponurych przepowiedni artysty, był to dopiero początek kłopotów z pogodą.  
Właściwie było im wszystko jedno – znowu siedzieli w Impali i jechali przez ciemniejący las, z Saszą siedzącym na tylnym siedzeniu. Mężczyzna nerwowo wyglądał przez okno, kapał wodą z mokrych włosów na tapicerkę i kurczowo ściskał w ręce kawałek chropowatego kamienia w kształcie pioruna, podobno fulguryt, jego broń na żmije (było ich więcej, ale co pocieszające, tylko jeden został strącony na Ziemię). Winchesterowie woleli bardziej konwencjonalne uzbrojenie, chociaż obawiali się, że ani pociski, ani ostrze - choćby żelazne, nie uczynią podniebnemu smokowi większej krzywdy. Mogliby użyć Colta, ale na samą myśl o podobnym marnotrawstwie włosy stawały im dęba. Dean i tak nie mógł wybaczyć Samowi, że ten zużył jedną z cennych kul na demona rozdroży, z którym starszy brat podpisał pakt – przecież to i tak nic nie dało.  
\- Tylko go nie dotykajcie – przypomniał Sasza po raz enty, wiercąc się niespokojnie i wyglądając na drogę pomiędzy siedzeniem kierowcy i pasażera. – Porazi was piorunem.  
\- Tak, wiemy – uspokoił go Sam, odsuwając się lekko, bo Sasza kapał mu wodą na ramię.  
\- Nie chcemy zostać porażeni – zgodził się Dean, zerkając na Saszę w samochodowym lusterku. Nie uważał, żeby wystawianie go na wabia było dobrym pomysłem, ale pełen poczucia winy artysta twierdził, że to jedyny sposób, by wyciągnąć Żmija z kryjówki, bo ten tajemnym sposobem podążał za jego zapachem. Płanetnik nie wydawał się specjalnie śmierdzieć, więc pewnie Żmij miał wężowy zmysł powonienia. Ciekawe, czy przy poszukiwaniach wyciągał rozdwojony język i badał nim powietrze?  
\- Chyba powinienem już wysiąść – bąknął Sasza, mocniej ściskając w dłoni kawałek fulgurytu. – Tutaj będzie mu trudniej mnie wyczuć.  
\- Psa bym nie taką pogodę nie wygonił – mruknął Dean, lecz posłusznie zwolnił. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wezmą udział w biegu maratońskim – Sasza pobiegnie drogą przez las, a tuż za nim będzie sunął wóz trenerski i zaopatrzeniowy, dostarczając wody, izotoników, batoników musli i wsparcia psychicznego. – Niedaleko spotkaliśmy twoją byłą dziewczynę, kiedy samochód jej się zepsuł. Pewnie już załadowali go na lawetę…  
Nie załadowali. Wiśniowo czerwona mazda wciąż stała na poboczu, opleciona linami jak pajęczyną, ale nie podwindowana na stojącą obok lawetę. Drzwiczki obu samochodów były otwarte na oścież. Na mokrej trawie dymił spory, czarniawy kopczyk, w którym z trudem można było rozpoznać człowieka z błagalnie wyciągniętymi rękoma, zamienionego we wspomnienie z Herculanum. Nagi, czarny, łysy i od stóp do głów pokryty świetlistymi spiralami człekopodobny stwór pochylał się nad drugą z ofiar, która prężyła się na ziemi w konwulsjach. Z dłoni istoty sypały się błękitne iskry spadające na żółty jak jaskier płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Hamując gwałtownie, Dean nie mógł pozbyć się obrazoburczej myśli, że stwór przypomina Imperatora Palpatine torturującego Luke’a Skywalkera, nim Darth Vader się ocknął i przeszedł na Jasną Stronę Mocy, choć oczywiście Imperator nie chadzał nago (chyba, że nie nosił niczego pod tą swoją powłóczystą szatą).  
Nim zahamował do końca, Sam szarpnął za drzwiczki i wyskoczył, w biegu wyciągając taurusa załadowanego ręcznie robionymi pociskami z naddatkiem żelaza. Wpakował w plecy stwora cały magazynek, ale przeszły na wylot, rykoszetując o bok lawety. Żmij zasyczał i odskoczył, nie zraniony. Przynajmniej oderwał się od Annie - przestała się prężyć i znieruchomiała na mokrej ziemi.  
Dean zaciągnął ręczny hamulec i wyskoczył w ślad za Samem, krzycząc, by brat nie zbliżał się do stwora. Łatwiej było powiedzieć, niż zrobić, bo Żmij zdawał się szybki jak błyskawica i z sykiem rzucił się w ich stronę. Nie, nie miał rozdwojonego języka, ale z rozcapierzonych palców skrzyło wyładowaniami.  
Nim zdążył dotknąć Sama, ten zrobił unik godny baletnicy, a Dean wyszarpnął zza pasa nóż i celnie rzucił nim przez deszcz i zapadający zmierzch, trafiając Żmija w gardło. Stwór chwycił za rękojeść, wydając z siebie przeraźliwy pisk. Wcześniej Dean wybrał ostrze z żelaza wykutego z meteorytu, bo wydał mu się odpowiednio „niebiański” i okazało się, że miał rację. Częściowo, bo Żmij jednak wyrwał z siebie nóż i, choć broczył jasną krwią, to nie śmiertelnie. Padając, zaczął pełznąć w stronę Winchesterów błyskawicznie jak nomen omen żmija, wijąc się cieniem pośród mokrej trawy. Dean odskoczył, lecz nie dosyć szybko.  
Palce stwora musnęły nogawkę jego dżinsów, wyładowanie pomknęło wyżej i rozbłysło mu na piersiach, sięgając w głąb. Wygiął się w tył, zdrętwiały do najdalszych koniuszków nerwów, mięśnie zesztywniały i nie panując nad ciałem, runął na ziemię wprost pod nogi Saszy, który w końcu wygramolił się z Impali. Pamiętał to bolesne odczucie. Już kiedyś oberwał wysokim napięciem, co niemal wykończyło mu serce. Teraz też nie mógł się ruszyć ani zaczerpnąć tchu.  
Sam zaklął i rzucił się z powrotem do samochodu, o włos unikając zabójczego dotyku. Wyszarpnął gumowy dywanik spod siedzenia, rzucił go na Żmija, poprawiając kopniakiem w sam środek bezwłosej piersi, a na koniec z całej siły przydeptał stwora do gruntu stopą obutą w solidny traper. Guma nie przewodzi prądu, prawda?  
\- Rusz się w końcu! – wrzasnął do Saszy, zastygłego w pół ruchu i rozdartego między pragnieniem, by rzucić się na pomoc leżącej bezwładnie Annie i zaatakować Żmija. Zwyciężyło poczucie obowiązku. Ociekający wodą (padało coraz mocniej), rozczochrany artysta rzucił się na kolana przy powalonym stworze i chwyciwszy go za szczęki, wraził mu chropowaty kamień w kształcie pioruna w otwarte usta, nagle pełne małych, drobnych ząbków. Kruchy fulguryt rozsypał się na ostre, łamliwe odłamki, które rozbłysły przenikliwym, białym światłem. Zaczynając od wyszczerzonej, łysej czaszki spopieliły wężopodobną istotę do cna, pozostawiając czarne płatki sadzy wirujące w deszczu jak rój nocnych motyli.  
Koniec zabawy dla Żmija.  
Dean chciał jęknąć, ale nie mógł. Brakowało mu powietrza i to nie tylko z powodu deszczu, osiadającego mu na twarzy. Sam przyklęknął przy bracie z przerażeniem w oczach, próbując dźwignąć go z przemoczonej ziemi, co przy zdrętwiałych mięśniach nie miało większych szans powodzenia. Zanim zdecydował się na masaż serca i usta-usta, klęczący obok Sasza wyciągnął rękę i dotknął piersi starszego Winchestera na wysokości mostka, przesyłając maleńkie wyładowanie, a później zerwał się i ślizgając w mokrej trawie, pobiegł do leżącej bez ruchu dziewczyny, rozpaczliwie wykrzykując jej imię.  
Serce Deana zatrzepotało jak złapany w sidła ptak, by sekundę później wrócić do normalnego, zdrowego rytmu. Odzyskał czucie w członkach i możliwość oddychania, z której skwapliwie skorzystał. Nareszcie udało mu się jęknąć, bardziej z ulgi, niż bólu, choć Sam tak mocno ściskał go za ramię, że na pewno narobił siniaków.  
Nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się dookoła, rejestrując ostatnie czarne płatki po spopielonym Żmiju wirujące w przesyconym deszczem powietrzu, szarawy, niekształtny i wciąż dymiący kopczyk, który został po właścicielu warsztatu samochodowego, Saszę obejmującego tulącą się do niego Annie (żyła!) i porzucone przy drodze samochody majaczące w półmroku niczym trzy prehistoryczne bestie. Odetchnął głębiej, uspokajająco klepiąc brata po ramieniu i dając mu znać, że nic mu nie jest, a wtedy nad ich głowami rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.  
Lodowata masa powietrza z wyżyn troposfery runęła w dół, rozpętując wichurę zdolną namówić strumienie do wystąpienia z brzegów, przewracać łodzie na pobliskim Rice Lake i łamać drzewa jak zapałki. W sukurs wichrowi przyszły intensywne wyładowania atmosferyczne i gromy entuzjastycznie przetaczające się po nieboskłonie. Jeśli w ludowych podaniach twierdzących, że odgłosy burzy są jękami strudzonych chmurników popychających ciężkie chmury, tkwiło ziarno prawdy, to tutejsi chmurnicy musieli być bardzo zmęczeni. Bądź bracia żmijowie opłakiwali śmierć jednego ze swoich.  
Winchesterowie przypadli do mokrej ziemi jak szaraki szukające schronienia w bruździe, osłaniając głowy rękoma i modląc się, by oprócz drobnych gałęzi i liści nie spadło na nich coś większego, choćby przewracająca się laweta. Mała czerwona mazda przesunęła się o kilka cali, jęcząc metalicznie i uderzając w bok samochodu holującego, Impala zadygotała od uderzenia wiatru, ale utrzymała się na kołach, na rozwiewany w proch i pył kopczyk pozostały po Zachu spadł spory konar odłamany z pobliskiego świerku, który giął się nad poboczem niczym szalony derwisz. Wciąż obejmujący Annie Sasza krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego po rosyjsku, polsku, czy w innym słowiańskim języku i szeroko rozpostarł ręce, z których nagle wyrosły ogromne, na wpół przezroczyste skrzydła z mgły i rosy. Otuliły wszystko wokół, odcinając od burzy i zamykając jak w wielkiej bańce mydlanej.  
Sam i Dean z trudem usiedli na ziemi i zapatrzyli się na migoczącą kopułę, nad i obok której nadal szalał szkwał. Błyskawica przemknęła po niebie i uderzyła w stojący nieopodal świerk, który rozjarzył się niebieskawą poświatą i zapłonął. Poczuli podmuch gorąca, a impet uderzenia odezwał się zarówno w kościach, jak i zębach, dzwoniących jak kastety, ale nie spadła na nich najmniejsza z płonących igieł, czy odprysk kory. Ba, przez mglistą zasłonę nie przedarła się choćby kropla deszczu.  
\- Skrzydła – wymamrotał Dean, wycierając z twarzy wodę i źdźbła trawy i ponad ramieniem Sama rzucając Saszy podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – A mówił, że są uszkodzone.  
\- Były – stwierdził lakonicznie Sam, nie odrywając oczu od zasłony mgły i rosy wyrastającej z ramion artysty i opasującej pobocze wdzięcznym łukiem. – Ale naprawił swój błąd i zabił Żmija, więc chmurnicy się nad nim zlitowali i je przywrócili.  
\- Skrzydła – powtórzył Dean na poły z niechęcią, na poły z podziwem. – Skubaniec potrafi latać.  
\- Czyżbyś chciał zostać płanetnikiem? – zażartował Sam, chociaż jego oczy pozostały poważne (może gdyby Dean zyskał skrzydła, ogary piekieł nie mogłyby go odnaleźć?). – Sasza wstawi się za tobą u swoich podniebnych znajomych i kto wie, mógłbyś zabijać smoki jak św. Jerzy...  
\- Nie, jednak podziękuję – powiedział powoli Dean (czy gdyby śmigał po niebie, ogary piekieł mogłyby go dopaść?). – Kapałoby mi z włosów.  
\- Bo teraz masz suche – mruknął Sam.  
W sumie nie powinien przygadywać kocioł garnkowi, bo i on wyglądał jak topielec z mokrymi kosmykami lepiącymi się do czoła, policzków i karku. Cały był przemoczony i zziębnięty. Znowu.  
\- W końcu wyschną – zbagatelizował Dean, nie zważając na szalejącą wokół burzę, która dopadnie ich kiedy tylko wyjrzą spod skrzydeł płanetnika (a prędzej czy później będą musieli, chyba że burza odejdzie pierwsza) i uśmiechając się krzywo. – A później zajrzymy do zakładu fryzjerskiego w Joice, gdzie pracuje gadatliwa Annie, może zrobi porządek i z twoją fryzurą.  
Zabrzmiało to jak groźba.  
*  
Tafla jeziora Rice Lake była spokojna i gładka jak lustro. Wiatr ucichł. Jedynie rybki uciekające przed większymi rybkami, które miały na nie ochotę, miejscami mąciły powierzchnię wody, ale i tak odbijały się w niej gwiazdy zerkającego z bezchmurnego nieba. Winchesterowie zaparkowali Impalę przy niewielkiej zatoczce zarośniętej trzcinami, w których kumkało, świergotało i chrzęściło i wygodnie rozsiedli się na masce samochodu, postawiwszy między sobą zieloną przenośną lodówkę z piwem (imbirowym dla Sama) oraz ciasteczka z rodzynkami i czekoladą z cukierni na rynku w Joice (dar od Annie). W zwykłych sobie, a przede wszystkim suchych dżinsach, t-shirtach i koszulach było im zdecydowanie wygodniej niż w przyciasnych garniturach fałszywych agentów FBI. Włosy Sama uniknęły nożyczek miejscowego fryzjera, a po przymusowej kąpieli w burzy nabrały puszystości i unosiły się wokół twarzy jak kasztanowa aureola. Fryzura Deana także wydawała się bardziej zawadiacka niż zwykle, zapewne pod wpływem ładunku elektrycznego, jaki w siebie wchłonął.  
\- Jak twoje serce? – spytał Sam z nutą niepokoju, popijając łyk piwa imbirowego i zerkając  
na brata kątem oka. W czarnym podkoszulku i koszuli khaki wyglądał na szczuplejszego i ciut wymizerowanego. Blada poświata księżyca i gwiazd padająca od jeziora podkreślała zieleń oczu i polśniewała na zawieszonym na szyi rogatym wisiorku.  
\- Jak dzwon – mruknął Dean i w salucie podniósł butelkę Coorsa. – Chyba, że chodzi ci o sprawy sercowe? To wciąż jestem do wzięcia…  
Sam westchnął i zapatrzył się na niebo. Nisko na północnym wschodzie Merkury, Mars i Jowisz witały się z Księżycem, wyżej widniał pas Oriona i siedem gwiazd tworzących konstelacje Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, a jeszcze wyżej sięgająca od Kasjopei po Krzyż Południa jasna smuga Drogi Mlecznej. Szukał spadających gwiazd z roju Perseidów, częstych w sierpniowe noce, choć po trochu liczył i na Kappa Cygnidy, wolniejsze, ale lepiej zauważalne.  
\- Pomyśleć, że gdzieś tam w górze śmigają chmurniki i żmije – mruknął z pewnego rodzaju podziwem.  
\- I Sasza – uzupełnił Dean z szelmowskim uśmiechem, z przyjemnością sycąc się chłodnym Coorsem. – Gdy nie jest zajęty wyjaśnianiem Annie, dlaczego zachowuje się jak wariat. Tym razem powinna mu uwierzyć.  
\- To powinny być anioły, a nie płanetniki – w głosie Sama zabrzmiał ślad pretensji.  
\- Kto wie, może spotkamy i anioły – pocieszył go brat bez większego przekonania. – Jeśli istnieją demony, pewnie istnieją i posłańcy Pana. Przydałby mi się jeden taki. Usiadłby wdzięcznie na moim ramieniu i odganiał ogary piekielne, gdy przyjdzie na nie czas.  
\- Nie dopuścimy do tego – uciął Sam, pochmurniejąc jak chmura gradowa.  
\- Do aniołów czy ogarów? – zaryzykował Dean, ale zamilkł pod ciężarem spojrzenia brata. – Dobrze, zgadzam się, nie dopuścimy. W końcu walkę mamy we krwi - na taki a nie inny świat zostaliśmy rzuceni, i tacy a nie inni się urodziliśmy.  
\- Co do urodzenia się takimi a nie innymi, to bym polemizował – burknął Sam. – Przypominam, że ojciec miał w tej kwestii to i owo do powiedzenia. I nie cytuj mi Doorsów, rzeczywistość to nie zawsze teksty piosenek.  
\- Nie? – uśmiechnął się niewesoło Dean. – Zawsze jest jakiś zabójca na drodze i zawsze może zginąć jakaś miła rodzina.  
\- Chyba, że zdążymy ją uratować – podpowiedział Sam. – Jeśli naprawdę tacy, a nie inni się urodziliśmy, w tym domu zrodzeni, w ten świat rzuceni, wykorzystajmy to najlepiej jak potrafimy.  
\- Cholerna Pollyanna – podsumował Dean, ale wyglądał na bardziej przekonanego.  
\- Nawet okazało się, że nie wszyscy jeźdźcy burzy są źli – dodał Sam i zadarł głowę, by lepiej  
przyjrzeć się nieboskłonowi.  
\- Nie licząc żmijów – pozwolił sobie na ostatnie słowo Dean i także zapatrzył się na upstrzone jasnymi punkcikami niebo. Spokój, cisza, piwo, zakończone zadanie, prawie wszyscy w mniej więcej jednym kawałku, Impala cała i zdrowa, Sam u jego boku – czegóż chcieć więcej od życia? Żeby potrwało dłużej?  
Wstęga Drogi Mlecznej wiła się jak wąż, gęsta od gwiazd przypominających drobne koraliki naszyte na czarny aksamit nocy. Księżyc świecił jasno, choć do pełni sporo mu brakowało. Chmury nie ważyły się go przesłonić. Nagle jedna z Perseid oderwała się od firmamentu i pomknęła w dół na spotkanie Ziemi. Spadająca gwiazda.  
Czas pomyśleć życzenie.


End file.
